The inFAMOUS Ninja
by Reven of Darkness
Summary: A/U After being tricked, Naruto gains the powers of legendary hero and ancestor Cole MacGrath. Will he become a hero or a new Beast?. No pairings until the next installment.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

The inFAMOUS Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT own inFAMOUS or Naruto.**

A/N: Well this is the second story I had floating around my head. And since I am now working I will be updating less but I will try and update The Soul Reaper of Konoha when I can (That is when I can think of how to do the 4th chapter that is.) This is A/U.

* * *

Prologue - Beginnings

Where do I start? I don't want to start from the beginning of my life cause that will just bore you. But so much has happened since that fateful day. The day I am on about, was when the Ray Sphere activated in my hands and gave me the powers I have to this day. That was the day that changed my life forever.

If you have not figured it out yet, my name is Cole MacGrath. The legendary hero of Empire City even though I was branded The Demon of Empire City and called a terrorist by the media. Seems just like yesterday that happened when in fact it was nearly two hundred years ago now.

You may have heard of my other victory, over The Beast, as well. If not you will come to learn that in time. I am writing this so that I can tell you what happened after I saved Empire City from Kessler, my future self.

After the quarantine was lifted, a secret organisation inside the government called The Society raided the First Suns hideout, looking for information on the Ray Sphere. It was not till ten years later that they not only made a new one, but had further developed it to make the next blast even stronger.

Also I had found out that my powers and my wife Kuo's powers would pass down to our children, but they are watered down. Eventually no one from our blood line will have our powers, which would be a relief. But they could awaken new ones, since some of them would have the Conduit Gene, if they used a Ray Sphere.

When I found out from my best friend Zeke, I did what anyone would do in my position. I found the site, broke in, not caring if I killed anyone, destroyed everything that could be used to make another one of them...things and took that blasted Sphere deep into the wilderness to destroy it.

In that one moment I thought of everything that I had done up to this point. All the fighting, the sacrifices, all for nothing. It pissed me off so much and sent every single attack at that weapon all at once.

And in that moment when they all hit it, I felt it grow in power. I stopped my attacks and realised, the bastards had made it withstand any attack and absorb it to increase its power further. The only thing I could do was take it with me back home and keep it safe.

When I got home I felt sick. Someone had started a Conduit Genocide killing active or dormant Conduits no matter how old they were. They even attacked anyone helping them. I rushed home and found Zeke dead and Kuo dying next to him. She told me they both stopped them finding our children and had both protected them. Not long after she died in my arms. Enraged I bust through the front of my house and killed every single one of them bastards that dared kill my best friend and my wife. After the massacre I went into hiding with the Ray Sphere and for one hundred and seventy years I kept it hidden.

Then I met him. The man known as the First Ninja. Even though he never knew me he trusted me. But them eyes, eyes that looked like whirlpools that bore into my soul when we first met and it scared me as too what he could do if I ever got on his bad side. That must be why he trusted me back then. We came to an agreement after we told each other our stories. I would protect him so he could spread his word about Chakra and he in return would help me protect the Ray Sphere.

After twenty years of helping him by being an unstoppable force the First Ninja wanted to one of his top two students to take his place. Luck would have it they were both from my blood, and they were the last of my blood. Both were brothers though very different. The first one was...well dark does not describe him. He had eyes and hair as black as the darkness itself. The eyes of his held a power I had never seen before, though not as strong as them whirlpool eyes, but strong none the less and he craved power like he needed it to survive. He called his eyes The Sharingan. The second was a lot like I was now, kind, helpful and wanting peace in the world. Exactly what the First Ninja wanted in this world too. He had pure black hair like his brother but it was his black eyes that were different. His black eyes showed kindness and his willingness to help anyone in need.

Much to my delight the younger brother was picked as the next in line, but this brought about a brutal and long fight between the two brothers. The fight lasted god knows how long but the youngest brother defeated the Sharingan brother. After that they spilt and formed two families. The Sharingan user became the Uchiha and the younger brother had become the Senju-McGrath.

I know I don't have much time left, but I know the Ray Sphere is protected by the Senju-McGrath's now, even though the Uchiha wanted to "protect" it. I just hope that it is never used again like it was used for me. If it is I hope they don't become a Beast because if it.

Cole MacGrath

Age 239

* * *

Well that's the prologue done for this. As I said I am stuck on The Soul Reaper Of Konoha so please stick with it. Will sort it out when I can think of how to do the 4th Chapter. But wanted to do this so that I have the back story to this one, and then I can start it and run it alongside my first story as this one I already have an idea where it is going. Hopefully it will be good.

Remember please Review. It will make me happy. Remember Flamers get there flames sent right back at them or at Justin Beiber -Grins evilly-

Reven of Darkness


	2. Devastation

The inFAMOUS Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT own Naruto or inFAMOUS.**

A/N: Well here is the first official chapter of The inFAMOUS Ninja. This has been in my head for a while now so I have a good idea where this story will be going. Hopefully you will all enjoy it.

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

_**"Yo" Demon Thought**_

* * *

Devastation

Running. That's all he ever seemed to be doing lately. Today was the 10th October. The day the Kyūbi was defeated by the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze-McGrath eleven years ago. Also the day was the 11th birthday of the child who had been chased out of Konoha by some of the revenge driven and drunken villages. The child in question was Naruto Uzumaki, the demon container but to most of the village the demon incarnate. Usually the beatings and the attempts on his life would only be every so often. When it came close to his birthday they would get suddenly get more savage and frequent.

So this is where we find Naruto, running for hours' going to Kami knows where and miles away from Konoha. He did not care where he ended up, just as long as it was away from them evil villages in his opinion. Though his stamina was extremely high for someone or in fact anyone at his age, running constantly and not stopping slowly took its toll on him as he started to slow down and tire.

After a few more minutes of running he collapsed to the ground and passed out due to exhaustion. Unknown to him while he was running he was being watched by two Nin from a village close by. Seeing him collapse they headed to where he was to check on him.

"Is he ok?"

"He will live. He took a beating though."

"Is this the kid Orochimaru-sama sent us to 'collect'?"

"It's the kid alright. Lucky for us we did not have to infiltrate Konoha to get him and he came to us. Even if it was by pure chance."

"Well let's get him back to the village. Though I don't know why our Leader would want this kid."

"I do not question our Leader, and neither should you. We should follow whatever our Leader gives us, even if it is a suicide mission."

"Sorry. I should not have questioned it."

"Ok then, I got him. Let's go."

* * *

Naruto slowly woke to the sound of voices. Voices he had not hear before, that where talking about him. He instantly shot up thinking it was more people who were going to attack him when he saw who was in the room talking. One was definitely a doctor from the white coat and the fact he was holding a clipboard. The other was wearing what looked like high rank robes and had long black hair that was as black as night, going down to his waist. His skin looked like it was white as snow and scaly like a snake. His eyes looked as though they were from a snake too being they were yellow with black slits for pupils. He held himself with authority and power and looked as though he was concerned for his health. This made him trust this man even though he never knew him.

He then headed the man speak, "Leave us doctor." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room as the other man walked towards Naruto and smiled at him.

"You gave us a scare there Naruto-kun. You were out for three whole days."

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know me?" Naruto suddenly looked around quickly and then fell back into bed feeling dizzy.

"Relax your still not fully healed. And to answer your questions, I am Orochimaru, Leader of Otogakure, which is where you are. Well you are in the hospital. And lastly I know you because I have watched over you for a while now." He said softly with a smile.

"Otogakure?" He looked confused as to why he was in another village. "Does Jiji-san know where I am?"

"Not yet Naruto-kun but we will inform him soon enough. That is unless you wish to become an Otogakure Nin. You will be respected and liked by the villagers here; also I will make you the next Leader of Otogakure. What you think? Though I can understand if you wish to go home, if you could call Konoha that." Naruto noticed a glint in Orochimaru's eyes as he said that, but the words sounded too good to be true to him. The thought of all the beating, the assassination attempts, the insults made him choose the one that would change his life.

"Ok I will do it. I don't know why but I trust you." Naruto suddenly had the biggest smile on his face at the thought of being accepted somewhere finally.

"I am glad to hear that. Now tomorrow when you're ready you will be given what I like to call a trial mission. If you complete it you will be a full-fledged Otogakure Nin. Now rest young one. You have a very important day tomorrow." Orochimaru turned and walked out of the room as Naruto drifted slowly into a peaceful sleep.

_"The plan is finally coming together. It won't be long now. Everything within these 11 years that we have worked for will come true at last."_

* * *

The next day Naruto was taken to Orochimaru's office for his mission. He hoped it would be an easy one to be honest but if it was to prove his worth then it would have some difficulty to it. He knew he could not fail, if he did he would never be accepted for who he was and he never wanted that to happen ever again. Even if it meant going to hell and back to achieve it.

"Naruto-kun. Good to see you looking a lot better than when you were brought here. Now this is your mission." Orochimaru then pulled out a blue sphere and handed it to the blond haired child as they both too a seat. "Your mission is to take this to the next village to the west. It is a new village called Araganegakure or the Hidden Ore village. You will tell the guards you are giving this to their Leader as a gift from Otogakure but you will take it to the center of the village. You will know if your there as there is a statue of a man holding a staff. When you get there you will activate this sphere by pushing the top and bottom of it together, bathing everyone in a light and in turn giving everyone in the village a new power."

Naruto held the device in his hands and marveled at its simplicity. He felt a power from it, a great power that was trying to get out and if it gave people that the light from it touched powers then he wanted to be the one to do this as he would be helping people without question from his future Leader. He suddenly got a determined look in his eyes as he looked at Otogakure's Leader, "Ok I will do it. Anything to help make the world a better place"

Orochimaru smiled as he looked Naruto in the eye, "I knew you would not let me down Naruto-kun."

* * *

Everything was peaceful in Araganegakure. The surrounding rock from inside the mountain had been used for building homes, the hospital, schools, the local ninja academy as well as other buildings. The architecture alone was enough to say that it was a beautiful city, one to definitely visit. Being in a mountain made attacking it very hard and defending the village extremely easy. This reason alone was enough for everyone to be relaxed and calm. Children playing in the streets and grown-ups buying and selling in the local markets and shops. That is until a blast of electricity shook the entire village. Everyone was suddenly worried but that worry turned to fear as what happened next made things take a sinister turn for the worst.

An explosion erupted from the center of the village causing the villagers to start screaming and running in panic as the initial blast radius covered most of the village from the start. As people started to try and find loved ones and escape or hide others were not so lucky. The ones caught in the blast started to disintegrate, the skin first as it started to burn and melt of their bodies in the bright light, then the muscles and internal organs as they too started to burn and melt and finally the bones shattered and turned too dust as if hit by a powerful blast of sound loud enough to break anything. The blast shook the foundation that much, the mountain covering the village started to crumble all around the village, the blast now engulfing the entire village and the surrounding area, wiping it out and its entire people in an instant.

Orochimaru saw the blast from his office in Otogakure and smiled as Naruto had done what he had asked. "I am going to retrieve the Ray Sphere. Send word to Konoha that Naruto-kun was seen near the blast site. They will no doubt have heard it." The Nin looked in shock at him.

"But...Leader-sama why give back the Jinchūriki? Why not keep him and use him as a weapon?" The Nin suddenly had a snake wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him slowly.

"Question my orders again and you will join your brother in Manda's stomach." He just glared at the Otogakure Nin, almost daring him to question his authority one more time.

"Ahhhh...no Leader-sama. Please I am...ahhhhhh...sorry for questioning your orders." He dropped to the floor falling to his knees as he held his throat lightly.

"Good. Now go and inform Konoha about the sighting of Naruto-kun and I will retrieve the Ray Sphere." He suddenly Shunshined leaving the Otogakure Nin almost wetting himself at the thought of being digested by Manda.

Orochimaru arrived at the former Ore Village and saw only one thing. Devastation. No one had survived the blast that was for sure. Well hopefully Naruto had, if not then the plan would have failed. He quickly found where the center of the village used to be and found Naruto with the Ray Sphere beside him, slightly burned but very much alive if knocked out. He grinned before laughing manically as he picked up the Ray Sphere and glanced at him.

_"What luck! Now the plan can go at full throttle. Naruto, you are truly an amazing specimen. I wish I had time to study you."_ At that he Shunshined again with the Sphere in his grasp, leaving Naruto alone surrounded by the ruins of the Hidden Ore village.

* * *

Sometime later, Naruto regained conciseness and slowly got up, his entire body sore. "What the..." He looked around and saw what he had caused as it slowly dawned on him. _"I killed all of these people? Oh god, I am a monster. Wait...Orochimaru he...tricked me into doing this."_

His thoughts were cut short as part of the mountain suddenly gave way near him. "I have to get out of here." As he hobbled his way towards the exit he passed a junction box. When he got close enough it sparked and started to electrocuted him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto however felt something happen to him.

He felt the electricity enter his body but not ground out to the floor. It was almost as if his body was storing it. "What is happening to me?" After it had stopped and in his panic he started to hobble faster towards the light of the exit as the mountain started to cave in more and more almost crushing him at one point. Pretty soon the collapse caught up with him as a rock fell right above him and he stopped, cowering, knowing it would be the death of him as there was no escape now.

When he felt nothing he looked up in amazement. A barrier of electricity had stopped the falling rock from hitting him. He moved as quickly as he could as the barrier soon after he moved gave way. He knew he was close to the exit as the mountain suddenly started to give from the floor now. _"Come on. I have to keep moving."_

As soon as the floor started to give under his feet he chanced it and jumped and by chance grabbed the edge. With all his might he pulled himself up and rolled down the side as the rest of the rubble hit. As Naruto came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain, he stared up at the sun and he started to pass out, he heard the sounds of voices. Some he did not know but one was definitely Jiji-san. He smiled in his head as one thought crossed his mind. _"Orochimaru you will pay for doing this to me and the people of Araganegakure."_ With that though he finally passed out letting the darkness take him.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter done. And all on my Blackberry too. Well I was on a late shift in work on overtime so I had till 2am to do this chapter. So a 12 hour shift where 4 of them hours is getting paid to be bored just sitting down emptying an oven? Sounds like a chance to write -smiles evilly-

As you know by now please review as it will make me happy and you get a cookie. If you flame you will have water dumped over you to make you chill with the still.

So till next time everyone.

Reven of Darkness


	3. Training

The inFAMOUS Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT own Naruto or inFAMOUS.**

A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Sorry it has taken so long to do this. However I do have to say I have only had two reviews and 75 people have read this story? Come on, please review if you read as it will make me happy and want to update faster. And then you can all find out what is going to happen.

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

_**"Yo" Demon Thought**_

* * *

Training

Darkness. That was all Naruto could see at this moment in time, and it was…comforting. Even though he did not want to, his eyes opened on reaction which he regretted as soon as it happened, his eyes not being used to the light.

"Where am I?" He slowly opened his eyes trying to get them used to the light.

"You're in Konoha Hospital and its 10:32 in the morning. On October 18th if you're wondering."

As he opened his eyes more he saw the one person he was hoping to see. "Jiji-san."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, smiled at Naruto as his eyes showed relief that he was ok. "You gave us quite a scare you know. Please don't run away again."

Naruto nodded slowly as he suddenly clutched his head suddenly as his face twisted in horror. He was not in pain but he could hear the screams of men, women and children as they died ether slowly and painfully or quickly and painfully. Hiruzen saw this and started to get worried.

"Naruto, what happened?" He said too him softly.

When Naruto calmed down he told him everything that happened from being chased out of the village, to destroying Araganegakure and killing everyone in it with the Ray Sphere. Hiruzen looked shocked at what Orochimaru made Naruto do. However he smiled and spoke softly "Naruto, I can see your scared cause of what happened and that you might be punished. But you will not be punished for it. I promise you that. And the villagers who chased you out have been…dealt with."

Naruto has a flow of emotions at that moment hearing that. He felt happy, sad and despair all at the same time. He saw electricity arc from his hands suddenly as it arced to anything metal. In this moment he was scared at what was happening to him that more electricity arced from his hands. Through all this he heard Hiruzen speak to him.

"Naruto you need to calm down."

As Naruto calmed himself down Hiruzen though _"So this is…"_ He then spoke to Naruto as he smiled "I think it is time you learned the truth Naruto." Naruto just nodded as he looked confused. "First off your family. You are the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze-MacGrath and his wife Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Kushina Namikaze-MacGrath." Naruto looked shocked as Hiruzen continued. "Also as you have guessed you are related to the Hero of Empire City or as some called him the Demon of Empire City, Cole MacGrath."

"Now onto another secret. When you were born the Nine Tailed Fox Kyūbi attacked from the village after escaping from a seal on your Mother. I do not know how that was possible but I know that both your parents died sealing the Kyūbi inside you. They loved you very much and knew that you would be a strong person to keep the Kyūbi at bay. Your Father wished you to be seen as a hero but you know how that turned out." He looked down saddened and ashamed at the villagers who caused Naruto harm.

The shock turned into something that no one, not even Hiruzen, would ever see on Naruto. Rage. He finally understood why the villages hated him and he hated them right back. His rage slowly built up as he clenched his hands hard, red electricity arced from his fists this time. His skin and hair started to lose colour and black marks where spreading from under his hair in the shape of what looked like lightning bolts as he was slowly giving into this darker power.

"Naruto! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

As soon as he heard Hiruzen's voice the electricity slowly stopped as the marks slowly vanished and his colour returned to his skin and hair. "I…I am sorry Jiji-san." He just looked down at the bed ashamed of himself.

"It is ok Naruto. I have an idea. Cole left some scrolls to the Namikaze-MacGrath's on how to control this power, just in case anyone did gain them. If you like I will help you learn from them as well as some Jutsu." Hiruzen chuckled at the young Conduit as Naruto smiled that brightly. It was like Christmas had come early for him. "It will be tough but I know you can do it."

* * *

Time Skip Two Months

Hiruzen watched as Naruto stood in the private training ground, electricity arcing from his body in all directions. He had learned how to control his powers after two weeks but felt that he could learn more if he kept trying. He had also learned two new abilities for his powers, Shockwave and Electric Bolts. His Taijutsu improved a great deal as he used Cole's brutal style with electricity in his attacks. Hiruzen promised if he learned all the scrolls for his powers he would be a Ninja. This thought alone pushed Naruto beyond his own limits every day.

* * *

Time Skip Six Months (Eight Months)

Naruto just sat in numbly in his apartment. The news that he got was both devastating and hopeful at the same time. He had found out the reason why he could not use his Chakra at all. It was because the Ray Sphere blast had damaged his Chakra Coils and reduced them to that of a new born baby's. The only good news was that his Chakra Coil would build back up in time and would be bigger; thanks to his new powers but for now he would have them and his Taijutsu to rely on for now.

* * *

Time Skip Four Months (One Year)

Naruto was proud of himself. His Taijutsu was going well, his powers were getting stronger as he used them and he had gained a new skill through them and his Chakra Coils were rebuilding well if a little bit quicker than anyone expected. Currently he was meditating in the private training ground when he felt himself pulled into what looked like a sewer. Using his new skill, Gigawatt Blades, he was ready for whatever was in here. The Blades where a foot and a half long, an inch wide and made of pure electricity.

He heard a sinister laugh as he got close to a giant cage with red eyes behind it. Realizing that whatever had brought him here could not hurt him but he kept his blades up just in case. "Why did you bring me here?"

**"To talk."**

"About what?" He was getting agitated about now and held his blades up ready.

**"The truth."** As whatever was behind the cage got closer, Naruto could see it was a giant fox with nine tails swishing behind it as it just stared at him, its eyes boring into him. **"Hello my Jailer."**

Naruto just stared back showing no fear at all. "You must be the Kyūbi then. The one that attacked my home."

The Demon Lord looked saddened by what was said to him. **"Yes I am but I am going to tell you what cause me to attack."**

Naruto listened as the Kyūbi told him he was sealed in two Uzumaki women, his Mother and Mito. He went on to explain that that when his Mother gave birth to him a man with an orange and black swirled mask forced his Father to release him from the seal, as a woman Jinchūriki's seal weakens when giving birth, by threatening to kill Naruto. The man tricked Minato and was able to extract him from Kushina and controlled him by his eye before being released and sealed again after destroying most of the village and half the Ninja force.

Naruto just stared and was in total shock to say the least. "So, why don't you hate me?"

**"Kit, I don't hate you because I took away your parents and I was forced to attack the village. I hate the villages now though for treating you like shit. No worse than shit, because shit gets treated better then you do. And for that I apologize to you right now."**

"I…forgive you Kyūbi." Naruto spoke softly with a little grin on his face.

The Kyūbi then looked Naruto dead in the eyes, red meeting blue. **"The Hokage can only teach you so much kit. I will teach you other Jutsu's as well of the ones the Hokage tried to teach you as soon as your Chakra builds up enough. All I ask is one thing."**

"And what would that be? Freedom?"

**"No. The man with the orange and black swirled mask. Find him and kill him for me. That is all I ask of you."** Naruto could tell from the Kyūbi's eyes that what he was asking was what he truly wanted.

"OK, deal."

* * *

Time Skip One Year (Two Years)

Naruto walked down the academy corridor slowly, with a huge smile on his face with his headband proudly on his right upper arm. Today was the day he got placed with a team and hopefully make some friends, though that would be difficult since in a way his powers had made him anti-social. He kept on walking slowly, getting closer to the classroom the Hokage sent him too.

The last year had been like he had been in Hell itself, to put it lightly. Hiruzen knew about the Kyūbi training him and had both pushed him even further then he thought was possible every day to get stronger. Naruto had found out that the Kyūbi had been speeding up his Chakra Coil repair process. He currently had the Chakra reserves of a normal academy student at eight years old, which he would have had when he was one year old. He could now use some Jutsu that he had learned from Hiruzen and Kyūbi mainly the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Rasengan as well as some Demon Techniques.

His clothes had changed. Bright orange had been replaced with a darker orange with black strips on his sleeves and black baggy jeans with a dark orange camouflage design on them. His trainers were black with dark orange lines and laces on it so that all his clothes matched.

His thought trailed on who could be on his team. He hoped they would be good, but he doubted it since most that academy graduates were below average. However a small about of graduates did exceed above the average. One name came to mind, Sasuke Uchiha. He had heard that he was to be Rookie of the Year just like his older brother before he became a Nuke Nin after killing his entire clan and leaving only Sasuke alive. As he kept thinking about his possible team, Naruto arrived at the door to the classroom for team placement. His hand gripped the handle as he erased all thought from his mind and just simply hoped for the best. He slowly pushed open the door and stepped through it, walking into the unknown.

* * *

_"In two years he has grown. Orochimaru, you have served me well."_

_"Thank you Saviour-sama. What do you ask of me?"_ Orochimaru thought to the person speaking into his mind.

_"Keep watching him and report his progress too me. That is all I ask of you for now." _The Saviour said to him.

_"It will be done."_ Orochimaru gave a knowing smile after The Saviour cut off the link. _"I am sorry Saviour-sama but my revenge comes first."_

* * *

In an unknown location The Saviour was sitting in darkness, as a small smile graced this person's face. _"You think I don't know you will betray me, Orochimaru? I already know what you're planning. But let us see what you will do too Konoha. It may benefit my plan in the long run."_

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update as soon as I can get around to starting the next chapter but I am currently working on Chapter 6 of The Soul Reaper of Konoha at the moment. When I have done that chapter I will be working on this one right away.

Here are the reviewer responses:

Shippuuryu: Thank you for saying that this story has potential. It means a lot to me as this one will be completed in about three stories over all.

KafeiDetour: If you want to you know how it will turn out, you will have to keep reading -winks- but thank you for your review and saying it was interesting. I hope to keep the interest going with each chapter.

Please remember to review. And if you flame I will laugh and use it too further my plan to rid the world of the virus know as Justin Beiber.

Till next time.

Reven of Darkness


	4. Friends?

The inFAMOUS Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT own Naruto or inFAMOUS.**

A/N: Chapter 4 is finally done! I really must apologise again for my Laptop breaking. Damn Sony for trying to con £50 out of me for a recovery disc when it was a Hard Drive fault. I knew it was that but NOOOOOOOO….they said it was a software problem. I may not be the brightest bulb in the box but damn it I know a good bit about computers and I bet they never heard of gut instincts. Probably the thought of getting money for a big company has clouded their minds! Anyway enough ranting…..ON WITH THE STORY!

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

_**"Yo" Demon Thought**_

* * *

_**DAY 1**_

_**While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know... hear the voices of dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in the fires. Trish lost her sister. Almost lost me. Zeke was always there, somehow sure that I'd wake up.**_

_**DAY 4**_

_**While outside, the city fell apart. A plague struck. Followed by rioting, theft, rapes. Civilization committing suicide. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in this cage with the psychos. Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that control things now. Outside, things were bad, but inside - inside of me - something was beginning. Scary as hell at first. You got to understand there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult. But with time, I'm learning to control it. Master it. Just hope it's not too late...**_

_**Cole MacGrath, intro to inFAMOUS**_

* * *

Friends?

As Naruto walked into the classroom all eyes turned on him as he was walking to take a seat near the front of the class. Not long after the whispering started from the students in the room, mostly from the girls or more precisely the fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Who is that? I have never seen him before."

"That is the reject. He failed to even pass the entry exam."

"Why is this waste of space here?"

Naruto was clenching his fists; trying his best not to let his anger make him lose control of his powers and scare everyone witless. The last thing he wanted to do was attack someone with his powers and have to go and explain to everyone how he got his powers, let alone the price that was paid to get them. Even though it was not his fault it affected him psychologically in such a way that he had problems trusting new people now.

"**Kit please try and stay calm. You are just interesting to them as you have not been to the academy and you are here for Team Placement. Don't be shocking anyone."**

"_I can't help it Kyūbi. You know how much I hate it when people talk behind my back, more so when they whisper things about me and they take no time in trying to get to know me."_

"**I do know that. Just try and relax. It is not for long."**

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone, that someone being the Last Uchiha, Sasuke. Naruto took one look at him and could feel darkness from him, almost as if it was radiating off him.

"Well if it isn't the Failed Ninja. What are you doing here? Should you not be bothering someone who gives a damn about you? Oh right, no one does."

Except a few students, everyone was laughing at him. All this did was anger Naruto even more now to breaking point. He thought because Sasuke was a good ninja by academy standards he may have been ok, but it looked like his ego was as big as the Hokage Monument. Pushing past him he carried on to the seat at the front, taking the Kyūbi's advice and decided to try his best to ignore them, but all this did was anger Sasuke.

"Hey I am talking to you, you Reject! You will answer your superiors! Why are you here?"

When Naruto did not answer, Sasuke's anger got the best of him as he drew a kunai and dashed forward to attack Naruto. Naruto stopped walking and without moving his feet, twisted his body and grabbed Sasuke's arm that held the Kunai and flipped him over his shoulder slamming him to the floor. Before Sasuke could recover, Naruto placed his right knee onto Sasuke's head hard and twisted his arm to the point where he could snap it with ease and pressed onto a pressure point on his wrist making him drop his kunai.

Everyone was shocked at this. Here was the boy that failed to pass the entry exam, and he disabled The Rookie of the Year in an instant. But what shocked everyone even more and sent a shiver through everyone was the coldness that Naruto spoke to the downed attacker.

"Do that again and I will make sure to not only break your arm but rip it clean off. Do you understand?"

Sasuke did not answer but his face was twisted in pain and trying not to voice that he was in pain, which was difficult. Naruto seeing the decided to use his free hand to put pressure on Sasuke's elbow that anymore and it would snap. Everyone heard Sasuke hiss in pain as Naruto spoke again. "Do you understand?"

"Y…yes." Sasuke finally gave his answer as Iruka walked into the classroom and saw the commotion that was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Iruka-Sensei, that student attacked Sasuke-Kun for no reason. He has no reason to be here as well." One of Sasuke's fan girls shouted.

"That is a lie. Sasuke attacked me from behind with a kunai and I defended myself with reasonable force. Also I have a reason to be here. I am the Hokage's student that he recently passed no more than a few days. He told me to come to this classroom today for Team Placement." Naruto decided to finally let go of Sasuke's arm as he turned around to face Iruka.

"Well it is true that the Hokage was sending over his student today. And since you say you acted in self-defence then I cannot do anything about it." As Iruka passed him he whispered to Naruto "This might take Sasuke down a peg or two but watch out for his fan club for a while. No doubt they will try and get you back."

Naruto just nodded and took the seat next to the window as Sasuke moved to the seat on the edge of the desk. Just as Iruka was about to start two more students entered and started to argue over who won the right to sit next to Sasuke. Both heard Iruka cough as they slowly looked at him. "You are both late. Now sit down."

Both girls fearing he would use his Demon Head Jutsu quickly sat down, Sakura between Naruto and Sasuke and Ino between Shikamaru and Chōji. "Now that everyone is finally here we can start. Team 1 is…" Naruto phased out slightly and glanced at the pink haired girl next to him. He looked her over and came up with two things. Weak and fan girl. At this closed his eyes and waited till he heard, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto saw the pink haired girl cheer meaning she was Sakura. At this he groaned in his mind. _"Great I am stuck with a fan girl and the Prick."_

"**Kit it could be worse."**

"_How can it be worse?"_

"Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said which depressed Naruto even more.

"**Ok it is worse."**

"_You and your fucking big mouth Kyūbi."_

* * *

The three students were waiting for their Sensei who was 2 hours late so far, Sakura was pacing at the front of the room, Sasuke was sitting on a different desk to keep away from Naruto and Naruto was clenching and unclenching his hand under the table, letting out very short bursts of electricity. He was beyond aggravated by this wait that his powers were trying to arc to anything metal nearby.

Even after two years of training, he was still not in full control. He had a lot of control with his powers yes, but they were tied to his emotions, something that did not happen to Cole when he had them. _"I swear to Kami herself that when I next see Kakashi I am going to torture him for making us wait."_

No sooner then he thought this, said person opened the door to hear Sakura shout at him for being late and the other two ignore him. "Meet me on the roof." With that said he left as all three moved to the top of the academy.

As they arrived they saw that Kakashi was sitting on a railing and made a gesture to sit in front of him. "Now that you are all here we can introduce ourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of thing. I will start to show you what I mean. I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes are private. My dislikes…I have a few. My hobbies are also private and my dream is as well."

Sasuke shook his head and Sakura sweat dropped at only learning his name. Naruto was just impassive at this. _"Always keep them guessing don't you Kakashi."_

"You start us off." He pointed towards Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes, hobbies are…" she quickly glanced at Sasuke and giggled loudly before continuing. "My dream is…" She did the same thing again and blushed a dark red as well. "And my dislike is Ino-Pig."

"In other words you are just a pointless fan girl trying to be a Ninja to impress the Prick." Naruto blurted out suddenly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura was about to punch Naruto but stopped as he gave her a harsh glare and spoke in a cold voice.

"You even think about hitting me and I will make you wish you had never been born."

Sakura looked into Naruto's cold blue eyes and knew he meant every word of that so decided to sit down and say nothing.

"Ok…..You're next." He pointed towards Sasuke this time.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing. I dislike everything and I have no hobbies. My dream is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

At this Sakura melted and Naruto just shook his head. "If you want to kill whoever it is, you need to be a lot stronger then what you are right now. Otherwise you are going to get killed by him."

Sasuke just glared at him, knowing if he tried anything then Naruto might go through on his threat. "Right, you and since you seem to comment on everyone else I expect this to be good."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze-MacGrath. And that is not to try and make me seem better it is my actual name. My likes are Jiji-San, Fox-San and Wolf-San. My dislikes are fan girls, pricks and anyone who judges others before getting to know them. My dream is to kill Orochimaru so I can avenge Araganegakure that was destroyed by him two years ago and become Hokage."

Both Sasuke and Sakura where shocked but something that they did not notice was that Kakashi showed no sign of shock at all. "Ok now that that is out of the way, we will meet up at Training Ground 7 for the second part of the Genin exam. Before any of you ask, the academy exam was to see who as the potential to become Genin. This part is to see who WILL become Genin. It has a pass rate of 33% so 2/3 of teams will be sent back to the academy. Oh and I suggest you don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You will puke. See you then." With that he disappeared into smoke leaving two out of three students stunned to say the least.

"I don't know about you two but I am off. See you tomorrow." Naruto proceeded to jump of the roof before questions were asked and landed on the ground going into a front roll giving him the momentum to start running at top speed.

* * *

Naruto arrived and saw Sasuke and Sakura there already. Sakura was busy trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her and Sasuke was ignoring her as best he could. Naruto suddenly heard growling and just shook his head. "Did you two even eat this morning?

"Kakashi-Sensei told us not too." Sakura said as Naruto just sighed loudly and threw two Dango boxes too Sakura.

"One is for you and the other is for the Prick." Sakura just glared at him as Naruto spoke again. "Look we are going to need all the energy we can get for whatever he has planned for us. It may not be much but at least it is better than nothing right? Plus it was a suggestion, not an order."

Sakura nodded slowly and passed one of the Dango boxes to Sasuke and started to eat them. Naruto proceeded to jump and grab a tree branch before swinging up to it and laying down with his eyes closed. As they finished their Dangos, Sakura broke the ice. "Naruto what did you mean by your dream yesterday?"

"Which one Sakura? The Hokage one or the other one?"

"The other one Dobe. Why would you want to kill Orochimaru anyway? He is a Sannin and he would kill you before you got the chance." Sasuke said while looking at the relaxed Naruto.

"I doubt that. While you would die against him, I won't." Naruto said keeping his eyes closed.

"What makes you say that Naruto?" Sakura said wondering why.

"I am not going to answer that but know this, when I get to the chance to fight him stay out of my way. It is my fight and my fight alone." Naruto kept quiet and was hoping Kakashi would hurry up.

Kami was looking down on him it seemed as Kakashi appeared soon after. "Yo."

"You're LATE!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, there was a fire and I had to help this family out." Kakashi said knowing that no one would believe him.

"What is the test then Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke said while glaring at Kakashi, showing that he was annoyed as well.

Kakashi went and set a timer down and pulled out two bells. "The test is this, you have to get these bells from be before the time runs out. Whoever does not get a bell will be tied to a post."

"But there are only two bells." Sasuke said suddenly.

Kakashi did his eye smile, "Correct Sasuke that means one of you will be tied to a post by the time the test is over. You need to come at me with the intent to kill. Oh did I mention that those who do not get a bell will be sent back to the academy?" At this all three looked at him.

"No? Well that is what happens. You have till noon. Starting now." All three suddenly disappeared into the forest quickly as Kakashi tied the bells to his belt and waited. Suddenly Naruto walked out to where Kakashi was and looked at him in the eye. "Ok so you want to try first do you?"

"You got that right." Naruto dashed forward with a kunai ready to strike as Naruto watched from the trees. _"Good he took the bait in thinking my Shadow clone is me. Now where are the others?" _As he was thinking he sighed, _"Looks like I need to use that Jutsu. I was hoping I would not have to but oh well." _Naruto quickly made a hand sign and said "Demonic Style: Hellfire Teleport." The ground beneath him it looked like it was opening up to take Naruto to hell as flames engulfed him and he vanished.

Sakura was watching Naruto fight Kakashi and saw that he was holding his own. She thought about going down and trying to steal one of the bells but was too scared in case she was caught by Kakashi. Next thing she knew fire erupted near her and Naruto appeared in a burst of flames. "Naruto? How did…?"

"I am not explaining. Look I got this worked out. He wants us to work together. As much as I don't want to…..I need you and Sasuke." Naruto looked at her with his cold blue eyes again that seemed to send a shiver down anyone's spine.

"O…..ok, what do you need me to do?"

"No offence, but you are the weakest. This means that you can get behind him without him knowing and take the bells while me and Sasuke distract him." Naruto started to try and find Sasuke. "When I say 'I got you now' sneak up behind him and take them. Remember that, 'I got you now', ok?"

Sakura nodded as Naruto disappeared into flames again as she looked on and waited for the signal. Sasuke was watching and getting angrier by the minute. He was the Reject and he was keeping up with Kakashi, a Jōnin no less, with what looked like ease. He jumped as fire erupted from nowhere behind him and Naruto appeared from flames. "What the f…?"

"Listen to me you Prick. You and me need to take on Kakashi-Sensei long enough to distract him so Sakura can grab the bells. This whole thing is about teamwork yet it is designed to make us turn on one another." Naruto basically made it sound like an order. "I don't like this anymore then you do if that helps."

"Fine." Sasuke responded getting over his initial shock.

"Good, ok go down there and help my clone out. I will switch with him when you get there ok?" Sasuke nodded and dashed to where Kakashi was fighting as Naruto waited for the best moment to switch.

Kakashi was throwing punches and kicks as well as defending and both where getting nowhere, granted he was half trying against him but as soon as he saw Sasuke appear he managed to kick him away hard sending him flying. He turned his attention to Sasuke as he shouted "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke sent a giant fireball to where Kakashi was who evaded it with ease but was kicked hard in the face by Naruto, who send a small electrical charge into the kick and sent him towards the ground but Kakashi made a quick recovery and landed on his feet.

"I got you now!" Naruto dashed forward and started to fire Electric Bolts at Kakashi to keep him on his toes long enough before Sasuke got in close and tried to slash him using a kunai, but was sent flying back from a punch to the gut. As he was flying back Sasuke threw some shuriken making Kakashi defend with the kunai that was dropped.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you might want to check on the bells." Kakashi looked and saw that they were gone. When he looked back at where Naruto was he was holding a bell along Sasuke and Sakura who had a smile on her face.

"I must say you are the first team ever to work out this test. I am impressed. Ok then you all pass." Kakashi walked to them slowly with his eye smile. "I take it Naruto you figured it out and got the others to help?" Naruto nodded and passed the bell back to Kakashi as did Sasuke. "Well done for using Sakura's low Chakra to your advantage in sneaking up on me and using yourself and Sasuke to distract me. Let me give you a word of advice though. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse. I can officially say that Team 7 is now active."

Sakura jumped up and down cheering as Sasuke and Naruto just had smiles on their faces. "Now go home and relax. Tomorrow we will start our training and missions. Naruto if you can stay here for a minute please?" Naruto nodded and watched as the other two left, Sakura trying to get a date out of Sasuke again.

"What do you think Naruto?"

"Hard to tell Wolf-San. Sasuke is big headed for a start. His ego rivals the size of the Hokage Mountain. On top of that I think he is the ultimate Prick. But maybe he could lighten up after a while for being on a team. Sakura is a fan girl. She needs that knocked out of her as soon as possible so she is ready to be a real ninja. Otherwise she will get herself and maybe someone else killed." Naruto just looked in the direction that they left.

"Think you can make friends with them and trust them?" Kakashi said hopefully.

"Friends? I doubt that. And you know I have trust issues." Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"Don't I know it. It took you six months for you to finally trust me and let me teach you some things." Kakashi looked sad at this.

"I know you want me to make friends. But trust me on this, the fewer friends I have the less that people will get killed around me and think that I am a monster."

"Then at least try. It would make The Hokage happy." Kakashi smiled in his head knowing this would work.

"Alright I will try. But I am not promising anything ok?" Naruto's eyes showed Kakashi he was telling the truth.

"That is all me and The Hokage ask of you Naruto." Next thing and ANUB appeared in front of them with a Dragon mask.

"Naruto, The Hokage requests you in his office. It is about the location of Orochimaru."

"Tell him I will be there as soon as." Dragon nodded and vanished again.

"See you tomorrow Wolf-San." Naruto rushed off towards the village to see where Orochimaru was located.

_"I hope it is good news for him."_

* * *

"WHAT?"

"I am sorry Naruto but Orochimaru has just vanished." Hiruzen said with sadness, knowing that Naruto wanted Orochimaru's death more them his dream of being Hokage.

"How could he just vanish?" Naruto was seething with rage now and his appearance showed it. His skin and hair getting paler by the second and the black markings slowly appearing over his head.

"I don't know but you need to calm down." He saw that Naruto was gaining control of his rage again and his appearance was slowly turning back to normal again. "Naruto I will do all in my power to help you find him. I promise you that."

Naruto nodded slowly and walked out of The Hokage's towards his apartment for the day feeling more tired than normal and knowing exactly why. Hiruzen sighs heavily as he sat behind his desk and started on the paper work again thinking of a way to help Naruto.

* * *

The Saviour was furious. Orochimaru disobeying orders for his own means would have been forgiven but not this. Defection and stealing the Ray Sphere. The plan was still not affected yet but the Ray Sphere was needed for later on down the line. Without it the plan would have to be changed. Years of careful planning gone to waste. The Ray Sphere had to be recovered. By any means necessary.

"_He betrayed us Saviour-Sama?"_

"_Yes. I need the Ray Sphere back. It is needed for the plan but further down the line."_

"_How long do I have to recover it?"_

"_As long as you need. I can postpone the plan for so long but not forever. Do you know where he is?"_

"_Unfortunately not. I will keep my eyes and ears open as to his whereabouts thought."_

"_Good, report to me if you have any information regarding his location and my spies with see if it checks out. If it does you will go and retrieve it."_

"_Understood Saviour-Sama."_

"_I have faith in you Itachi Uchiha. With you in The Society Reborn we cannot fail."_

"_Thank you Saviour-Sama for having faith in me." _Itachi closed the link to The Saviour and set about his task to find Orochimaru and the Ray Sphere.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter. Though I have to admit I was surprised no one found the little quotes from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring in the last chapter. Very surprised. Anyway I answered my reviews in private messages if I remember correctly so no responses this chapter. And for those of you reading The Soul Reaper of Konoha, don't worry. I have completed the chapter on paper I just need to type it up.

Please leave a review as it will make me happy and remember, flames will be laughed at and then I will just want to Shuffle even more. Cause at the moment Everyday I'm Shufflin'.

So till next time.

Reven of Darkness


	5. Missions

The inFAMOUS Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT own Naruto or inFAMOUS.**

A/N: Here is…..Chapter 5 everyone! I know it has been a long update but I have been busy with my new job as I only get one day off. But it is finally here for you all to read. I hope you enjoy it.

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

**_"Yo" Demon Thought_**

* * *

Missions

Today was the day of Team 7's first official mission. As with all new Genin teams they would have to start with D Rank missions but they would get over it. They were there to help them work together as a team, make them trust each other and stronger together. However Kakashi was taking a detour towards the book shop. The reason, to see when the next Icha Icha book would be out. Walking in he looked around at the books before looking at a poster showing that Jiraiya would be here when the Chūnin Exams started to sign copies of his books. Satisfied, knowing that he could ask Jiraiya himself about the new book's release, he exited the shop to the street and started heading towards the Hokage's Office when he heard someone shout his name.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Turning around he saw Sakura and Sasuke running up to him as quick as they could. "Sakura, Sasuke. What can I help you with?"

"We have some urm…questions about Naruto." Sakura said after getting her breath back slightly.

"What type of questions?"

Sasuke was about to ask when Sakura blurted out her question quickly. "Is Naruto's name really Namikaze-MacGrath?"

Kakashi looked at her before he spoke to them both, "Yes his last name is Namikaze-MacGrath. However that is all I will say about it as it is Naruto's choice to make not mine. Also Naruto has told you this to try and build a bridge so you are to tell no one else unless Naruto wants to tell them. Got it?"

Sakura nodded her head and was glad she never told anyone yet, especially Gossip Queen Ino who would have that information around the village within the hour. Sasuke just looked at Kakashi as he asked his question. "I saw Naruto fire lightning from his hands yesterday. How did he do that? I want to learn that myself."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as he thought, _"You told me Sasuke saw nothing Naruto. You are getting careless."_ Looking at Sasuke he gave him two answers that he knew the young Uchiha would not like. "I do not know Sasuke. His power is a mystery to me but at the same time it is Naruto's choice if he wants to share that with us or not. All I know is that it cannot be learned Sasuke."

Sasuke had a murderous glare in his eyes but just as quick as it arrived, it disappeared. He nodded slowly before he walked off towards the Hokage's Office. Sakura looked a little better but quickly followed Sasuke like a lap dog. Kakashi just sighed as he knew he had a lot of work with those two. Before he could think anymore he heard someone drop behind him. "I see you did not give them much."

"Of course not…Naruto. How long have you been listening in?"

"Since Sakura asked her question." Naruto walked beside Kakashi as he looked in the direction that Sakura and Sasuke left in. "I am glad you left it so that I can explain it when I am ready, though you could have come up with a little lie."

Kakashi laughed lightly, "Naruto you know I am a terrible liar. Also you got careless yesterday."

"How true. Your excuses for being late prove that." Naruto just grinned as he walked towards the Hokage's Office but turned around asking, "And I know. I guess I was just hoping he saw nothing. You going to be late again?"

Kakashi looked at him and replied, "Yes I am but not as late as usual."

"I will hold you to that. See you in two hours then." Naruto walked off and made a detour towards Ichiraku's for some ramen.

Time Skip Week and a half

The team had arrived at the Hokage Office with their target in tow. The target in question was the Demon Cat known as Tora was finally returned to Madam Shijimi, the Fire Daimyō's wife. Returning the cat to her they saw why it ran away from its owner, the amount of affection that Tora got from its owner was reason enough as it was almost getting the life crushed from it. Though there was something Team 7 could be proud of. They had caught Tora without any injuries to the team which was a big accomplishment.

"Well done Team 7. That is your 15th D Rank mission complete. Now we have…" Hiruzen looked through the missions in front of him, "…cleaning up a garden, helping the new Academy Students get from their homes to the Academy…"

"TORA! COME BACK!"

"…catching Tora…"

"No more DAMN D RANK MISSIONS!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Naruto.."

"Don't even try to convince me otherwise Jiji-San. You know I can handle it. And I know that our team can handle a higher ranked mission. So stop giving us this crap."

"Naruto you need to do D Rank missions to build up teamwork. Also…" Iruka tried to say before he got interrupted.

"We have teamwork nailed down. And I know how the Ninja World works Iruka." Naruto shot back.

"For once, I agree with the Reject. We can do higher ranked missions." Sasuke said. He wanted to do higher ranked missions himself but unlike Naruto he did not have the guts to stand up to the Hokage to get what he wanted.

"Sakura, do you think you are ready?" Hiruzen looked at her softly.

"Urm…..yes I think I am ready too." Sakura knew she was not but she wanted Sasuke-Kun to get stronger, maybe so he would notice her, and she was scared of Naruto.

"Ok then we have one C Rank mission left. It is to Escort the client back to the Wave and then to protect the client until work is finished on the bridge being built." Hiruzen passed the details to Kakashi but before he could reply Naruto spoke for him.

"We will take it."

"Send in the client."

The client was a grey hared bespectacled man with a moustache. He wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. He carried what looked like a bottle with him and looked at Team 7. "This is it? They look like they could not even beat a cold."

"I assure you that Team 7 is able to complete the mission you gave us Tazuna. Also one of them was trained by myself for 2 years." Hiruzen said softly.

Tazuna looked at who he thought the Hokage trained, Sasuke, and nodded to them before introducing himself. "I am Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder and you will be escorting me to the Wave. Meet me at the front gate in one hour."

* * *

Naruto was in his apartment packing his provisions, weapons and other things he might need when he heard someone else in his apartment. He quickly and quietly grabbed his Kunai, since using his Gigawatt Blades would make noise and cause attention, and pressed up against the wall and holding the Kunai with the along his arm. Seeing a shadow in the kitchen he moved closer towards it, Kunai at the ready and charged right towards it ready to plunge the Kunai into the intruder but stopped as it spoke. "NARUTO, STOP IT'S ME!"

Naruto looked again and sighed before putting the Kunai down and smiled as he hugged the man in his kitchen. "Jiraiya, don't do that again. You know what I am like."

"Sorry Naruto, I thought you would have known it was me by my Chakra Signature by now." Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku and the Toads. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo on his left palm which resembles one that Gama has on his as well that Naruto always remembered from his time on Mount Myōboku.

"Well you like to hide your Chakra Signature a lot and very well might I add so it is difficult, Pervy Sage." Naruto grinned at the nickname he gave Jiraiya which always annoyed him.

"You need to stop calling me that you Gaki. Anyway how is it coming along with creating a new Jutsu from the Rasengan?"

Naruto sighed deeply as he moved to get a drink for Jiraiya mentioning to him that he can sit down. "Not good, every time I try it drains me of nearly all my Chakra; on top of that I can only use the Rasengan twice normally before I pass out. I need to wait till my coils build up a bit more before I try what I have planned."

"Can I ask what that is?" Jiraiya said with his interest perked at this new information.

"Well two ideas actually. The first is making it part of my Wind Affinity. The second would be combining it with my powers." Naruto said as he left the room to pick up his bag which he made to look similar to Cole's Bag that he wore on his back.

"Last time you combined your Chakra and Powers in general to increase your powers strength there was a…small explosion." Jiraiya smiled slightly at the memory of that incident.

"You four are never going to let me live that down are you?" Naruto knew the answer to this even if he asked Kakashi, Hiruzen or Kyūbi. He took his top off and said, "Can you help me a second, I used Hellfire Teleport twice over a week ago."

Jiraiya sighed as looked at his back. He saw that it was still badly burnt; making Naruto's back look like it had been branded with the kanji for 'Demon' that covered most of his back. He had used it five times so far, each time hurt him even more then the last with the Fires of Hell and each time took even longer for the Kyūbi to heal it. "You need to stop using that Jutsu you know Naruto." He had gotten the burn cream and had rubbed it softly onto the burn.

"I only use it when I need to." He hissed slightly in pain before the pain subsided.

"I know that but you could try the Flying Thunder God Jutsu again."

"You know I cannot use that move yet. I don't have the Chakra to use it or did you forget the last time I tried to used it."

"I know I know it nearly killed you by taking all your Chakra." Jiraiya smiled and said, "There, all done."

Naruto smiled and put the top back on, stretching his back slightly. "Thanks for that. But for now I have to put up with this."

"Naruto let me see if there is a seal I can find a way to break…" Jiraiya was cut off as Naruto spoke.

"You know as well as I do and the others that if break the terms of the Jutsu then I will die. That and I can only use it 10 times before the demon takes what is his." Naruto picked up his bag and strapped it to his back carefully so not to aggravate the burn.

"I know but none of us like that Jutsu. And what did the demon say he would take?" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto with a close eye to see if he was hiding anything.

"I don't know. The demon never said. For all I know it could be my soul." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm before saying more, "But at least I have another 5 times."

"No. Naruto promise me that you will only use it at least 4 more times when you have no choice. No more than that." Jiraiya said almost harshly.

"Urm….ok I won't use it more than 4 times, unless I have…"

"Ever!"

Naruto sighed but eventually said, "Ever."

"Thank you. Now good luck on your first C Rank Mission as well." Jiraiya said with a big smile. "I will lock up the apartment for you."

"Thanks Pervy Sage." Naruto quickly ran out to avoid the backlash from Jiraiya.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT GAKI!"

* * *

Naruto arrived at the front gate with 5 minutes to spare to see Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna was there already but that Tazuna was nervous about something. Passing it off, he leaned against the wall and waited quietly.

Eventually 15 minutes late Kakashi showed up "Sorry I was helping a shop owner move some heavy stock into his shop."

Naruto snorted softly as Sakura muttered under her breath "Liar." He just looked at them before he turned to speak to Tazuna.

"Shall we?"

About 2 hours into the journey, Naruto at the front with Sasuke beside him, Sakura beside Tazuna and Kakashi bringing up the rear, as they kept walking Naruto noticed a puddle at the side of the path, even though there had not been any rain for a few days. He was sure Kakashi saw the puddle as well and wondered what it could be. Before he could voice his bad feeling Kakashi was captured and torn to shreds before all their eyes. It should have been bandits on a C Rank Mission but before them stood two Missing-nin from Kirigakure who were at least Chūnin rank and where known as The Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gōzu. The next thing any of them knew was one of the brothers dashed towards Tazuna and Sakura. Sasuke tried his best to get in the way to stop him but was attacked by the other brother. A flash of red lightning stopped everyone in their tracks as they saw Naruto, his clothes had lost their colour, his hair was turning grey and black markings where spreading from his hair by the look of it as red lighting was arcing from his body.

"You think your tricks can scare us you little brat?" The brother known as Meizu said showing no fear, "You are nothing but a chil…" Meizu suddenly stopped before screaming in pain as his right hand was severed from his body, the hand hitting the floor with a thud as blood sprayed everywhere from the bloody stump.

Naruto stood behind him; his right arm had a red blade with blood dripping off it and fire beneath his feet that was receding into the earth. The voice he spoke in was cold, dark and powerful that scared the brothers to their cores, "You will both die for killing Kakashi-Sensei!"

The brother known as Gōzu dashed forward to try and catch Naruto off guard and strike Naruto with his gauntlet. Naruto without even looking managed to dodge the attack with ease grabbing the offending arm with his left hand and tried to sever the arm from the elbow but had to stop and dodge an attack from Meizu who was trying to ignore the pain as best he could. Naruto growled loudly and suddenly flinched and dropped to one knee in what looked like pain.

**"Kit why did you use Hellfire Teleport AGAIN?"**

_"I want to take no chances. They both will die for what they have done!"_

**"You know what it does and you have brought yourself closer to losing whatever Anbaransu wants from you!"**

_"I DON'T CARE AT THE MOMENT! THEY HAVE TO PAY!"_

**"Kit…listen to me…you need to keep control. If you don't you will lose yourself to this dark power and I do not want that."**

_"Screw control."_

"Looks like you cannot handle us you brat." Gōzu took his chance and dash forward and attacked successfully managing to slash Naruto's chest with his claws. Before the claws could do anymore damage, Sasuke attacked Gōzu with a kick to the face, cracking his mask slightly and sending him flying back hitting the floor hard.

"Reject, stay back and let me show you how an Uchiha takes care of weaklings like these two." Sasuke said with confidence but what he heard next angered him.

"Listen you Prick, back OFF! I can take these two bastards out with no hassle." Without letting Sasuke say anything else Naruto dashed off, ignoring the searing pain on his back from the rebranding and the pain in his chest, determined to kill them. That is when he saw both brothers dash towards Sakura and Tazuna trying to strike them both when Naruto's vision suddenly slowed down to a crawl. His eyes looked normal except that both had crosshairs that looked like it was placed on top of his blue eyes. Moving his arm and aiming, he shot a lightning bolt right at Gōzu's head sending him flying but not killing him. Everyone saw Naruto move so fast that they could not keep up with him as Sasuke stood in front of Sakura and Tazuna defending them as Meizu carried on trying to attack them.

Naruto had dropped to one knee again feeling drained from using his new power, Precision, as Sasuke started to gather Chakra to use his Fireball Jutsu but Meizu suddenly stopped moving as Kakashi had grabbed him around the neck with his arm. Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi was standing there; Meizu was on the floor unconscious as he walked over to him and suddenly put a special seal on Naruto, causing him to revert back to him normal self as he slumped to his knees. "Naruto what have we all told you? You need to keep control."

"I…..I am sorry Wolf-San." Naruto looked down ashamed of himself. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him and both thought the same thing.

_"Kakashi is Wolf-San?"_

"I know you are. We all just worry that you will give into that dark power." He gave him an eye smile before noticing that he had been scratched by the claws from the Demon Brothers which had poison on them that would paralyze and kill the victim slowly and very painfully. "Naruto we need to sort that wound out as their claws are covered in poison."

Naruto looked at him before nodding slowly, _"Kyūbi?"_

**"I am working on it Kit." **The wound suddenly started bleeding more than normal as The Kyūbi started to push the poison out of the wound before it could take hold. When it was finally all removed, and a resistance built up by the Kyūbi so it can never happen again, the wound slowly started to close without leaving a scar. Naruto twitched or hissed in pain only when the poison was being forced out.

Kakashi eye smiled again before moving to Sasuke and Sakura. "You two did great. You protected the target and….to some extent helped each other out." He turned to Tazuna and gave him a harsh look. "You told us Bandits. They are Chunin-Rank Missing-nin from Kirigakure. This mission alone should be a B rank at the very least. This is way out of their league."

"Wait, I can explain myself." Tazuna said while looking like he was a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Start explaining then." Kakashi said with a little bit of anger because this man and his lying had endangered his students.

Tazuna started to explain the situation in the Wave to them. He explained that they were being ruled by a man named Gatō who owned a shipping company, controlling everything that came in and out the wave. When his son-in-law Kaiza started to stand up against him Gatō humiliated and killed him as a warning to the people. Tazuna had started to build a bridge to break the Wave away from Gatō's grip on the Wave and free them. Getting to Konoha was hard as Gatō had ordered his death but thanks to some brave people he managed to get to Konoha safely with what little money he had.

"Well…I can see why you did it. However we now must decide as a Team if we should carry on with the mission which is too high of a rank for us or to return to Konoha and have it changed to the right ranking so a suitable Team can be sent instead. I say we should head back to Konoha. This mission too difficult for any of you, including you Naruto." Kakashi said with a look in his eye hoping that they would see sense and head home.

"I say we keep going. This may not be a C Rank mission but the Wave needs help. That alone is good enough for me to keep going." Naruto said when he noticed Gōzu start to stir. Before anyone could do anything he suddenly moved quickly and before Gōzu could sit up, Naruto stood beside him and suddenly shot lightning at him which restrained his arms and legs with Arc Restraint. Grinning he moved to the still unconscious Meizu and did the same thing to him. "Two new powers in quick succession, wonder what is causing them to awaken so quickly?"

"We can worry about that later. However before we carry on we will send word to a Hunter-nin so that they can be dealt with." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "What about you two?"

"If they Reject is carrying on then I will carry on as well." Sasuke said with a hint of anger at having been shown up by Naruto.

"I will carry on too." Sakura said, but added an extra bit in her head thanks to Inner Sakura. **_"Yes if I go then Sasuke will think I am cool and go out with me,_** **_Shānnarō!"_**

Kakashi sighed, before looking at them and eye smiled at them. "Ok then we will carry on with this mission."

"Thank you." Tazuna said with a smile on his face but his eyes showed that he was still worried.

* * *

"How is he still ALIVE?" Gatō shouted. "I paid good money for you to kill that bridge builder and so far all you have done is scare HIM! I am beginning to think you are not the best choice."

Before Gatō could say anymore a giant sword was pointed at him right where the main artery in his neck was as he got his response. "I assured you that the Demon Brothers would be adequate enough. I did not know that they would send Kakashi with him."

"Well, w…what are you g…going to do about it then?" Gatō stuttered out while looking at the sword in fear.

The sword moved away from his neck before the figure leaned forward to look Gatō in the eyes before speaking again. "I will deal with him…personally."

* * *

_"Itachi, have you gotten any closer to locating Orochimaru?"_

_"I am sorry Saviour-Sama but all of my leads are ether false leads or lead to old bases."_ Itachi answered while searching for more leads.

_"We still have time." _The Saviour said.

_"Saviour-Sama we know where Orochimaru will be soon. You know he plans to attack Konoha soon."_

_"How very true, return to the Akatsuki then Itachi."_

_"As you wish Saviour-Sama."_

* * *

This chapter is finally finished. Thank goodness for that. It is that time for Reviewer Responses:

Kamen Rider Ebon: I like you're thinking. But I can safely say that The Saviour is not Naruto of any kind.

Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: Glad you like it.

Olinn: Now I know I replied to you through messages but I thought I would post it here too. He may know them but he can only create about 10 Shadow clones before he passes out due to Chakra Exhaustion. One is even a strain on him. The Rasengan he can only use once or twice before he runs out and suffers Chakra Exhaustion and passes out. Also the Demonic Jutsu does not waste Chakra or even use it. It does something else to him instead which you will find out in the next chapter (This Chapter).

And Kakashi was shocked because Sasuke could use a Fireball Jutsu...because normal 13 year old Genin don't have that type of Chakra reserves. Sasuke was about a Chūnin level and Naruto, because he has two chakra coils, is about a Jōnin level at 13 making Sasuke and Naruto the exceptions. Naruto's Chakra coils will get bigger. He will be at his prime when he is 14 as the Kyūbi is trying to build them back up so he is not limited buy his small chakra reserves at the moment.

Also on another note…this is an A/U story not a cannon story so my rules lol.

Now that that is over and done with, I hope you like the new chapter. I will be working on the new chapter for The Soul Reaper of Konoha and this story as well as another one I am working on.

Until next time

Reven of Darkness


	6. Demon

The inFAMOUS Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT own Naruto or inFAMOUS.**

A/N: Chapter 6 is finally done! This one would have been finished sooner but have had so many things going on. I have had two jobs so have had hardly any time to do any of my stories and have only just got rid of one of my jobs because it was slowly killing me. After getting home from work I had have something to eat, get a wash, get changed and then go to my other job which started 20 minutes after I got in. On top of that I was working till about 11pm at night and getting up at 5am having no rest and falling asleep while driving. So it was either keep going and kill myself or someone else or quit one job. So now I am getting a rest in the night and I can start working on my stories again. All I can say is I am really sorry I have been away for so long. And I know I have said it before but it will not happen again as I have started work on the next chapters to my stories as well as other stories I will be posting soon .

"Yo" Speaking

_"Yo" Thought_

**"Yo" Demon Speaking**

_**"Yo" Demon Thought**_

* * *

Demon

Team 7 and the client Tazuna where currently on a motorboat, piloted and owned by Kaji, heading towards the Land of Waves. Naruto was currently looking out at the body of water they were crossing slowly and noticed that it was very calm, only the ripples caused by the boat as they travelled disturbed the still water. Naruto though wished he was calmer but his mind was in overdrive. He had lost control, showed his powers and also let slip the identity of Wolf-San. He could already hear the questions that his teammates would ask him and could feel their eyes on him right now.

Getting aggravated he growled and turned towards them. "What?!"

Sakura jumped but Sasuke kept staring at him with a glare on his face. "Talk Reject. Tell us everything now."

"If you are going to be like that then you can just go and screw yourself." Naruto said as he turned back towards the body of water to thy and calm himself down before he lost control of his powers again.

Sakura slowly found her voice before speaking softly. "W…what Sasuke-Kun was trying to say was…was if we knew what you could d…do, it could help us be a team better."

Naruto turned back around to face his teammates with a glare so intense that it seemed like his eyes glowed blue and the air around him felt as though he was letting off little sparks of electricity. Sakura moved as far back as she could and started to have tears in her eyes while Sasuke actually looked away from him. Naruto grinned before he saw the look Kakashi gave him and just looked down and sighed before looking at them again with a slightly softer look in his eyes. "Fine. When we get to Tazuna's place tonight I will explain everything. And you will not ask any questions till I have finished, got it?"

Kaji suddenly turned the engine of his motorboat as they drifted into fog. "We are getting closer to our destination. We need to be as quiet as possible."

Tazuna was looking at the Genin before looking toward the direction that the boat was heading in. _"These kids…in a way I am glad that my grandson is not a Ninja."_

Naruto turned to look out at the body of water again before he grabbed the side of the boat and shook his head. "Damn."

"What is wrong Naruto?" Sakura said softly but with a hint of fear in her voice, both for fear as to what was happening and what would happen to her if Naruto got pissed with her.

"I will tell you when I explain to you about my powers when we get to Tazuna's place." Naruto said as his vision got blurry.

"He is basically weaker without electricity in the area and out of power. It is a good job that I brought this along then." Kakashi pulled out a scroll before releasing what looked like a metal sphere with numerous lights on it and a blue core in the centre of the device that glowed a bright blue and was oscillating around what looked like a gem or a stone of some sort in the dead centre.

Naruto glared at him before looking at the sphere. "What is it?"

"This is a device that will restore your energy to maximum and will recharge itself so you will never be out of energy." Kakashi said as he handed the device to Naruto who held it in his hands and instantly felt a bit better being in close contact with electricity. "The Hokage had it developed for you."

"I will need to thank Jiji-san when we get back for this." Naruto spoke as he kept hold of it. "What is it called?"

"It has no name, none that I know of anyway."

"Then for now…The Recharge will do for a name." Naruto smiled. Soon the boat arrived on the shore of the Land of Waves and disembarked from the boat while Kaji bid them farewell and good luck. Naruto looked at The Recharge and started to drain it of its energy as everyone watched as it started to flow into him slowly. Soon Naruto grinned as he stopped and passed The Recharge back to Kakashi. "Fully charged. I feel wonderful."

"Unfortunately that is the only down side to The Recharge, if you drain it completely it takes twenty four hours before it can be used again." Kakashi pointed to a clock on the top of The Recharge that showed 23:59:36 and was counting down.

Naruto nodded understanding the downside as they started to trek towards Tazuna's home but Sasuke asked something. "So what happens to you when you are out of energy and in an area with no electricity?"

"I told you I will tell you when I explain everything to you about my powers later!" Naruto shouted getting aggravated with the questions his teammates where asking him.

"Naruto you really need to be nicer especially to your teammates." Kakashi said sternly.

Naruto just growled before storming ahead of the group to try and cool down before he lost control again. Kakashi just sighed and look sadly at the young Jinchūriki Conduit. His thoughts were interrupted by Tazuna speaking to him. "He really does have trusting issues."

"You have no idea."

* * *

In another part of the world a dark figure suddenly appeared in a dark room with a rainbow coloured outline. The only thing that stood out from the figure was the eyes, the same eyes as the The Sage of the Six Paths. As the dark figure stabilised a second more feminine dark figure with the same rainbow coloured outline appeared beside the first figure though nothing stood out from this figure. "Remind me why we are doing this again?" The second figure spoke with caution in her voice.

The first figure spoke in a deep voice. "We are here because according to Madara Uchiha it is…"

"…in your best interest." Both figures turned towards the direction of the voice and waited as the voice spoke again. "I am glad you decided to talk to me. You can call me The Saviour."

"Why did you want to speak to us?" The second figure said with a harsh tone and distrust in her voice.

"Well that is very rude of you to not introduce yourselves is it…Konan, God's Angel?" The second figure, now known as Konan, took a step back as if recoiling which made The Saviour smile slightly.

"H…how di…did you know my name?" Konan asked with a shaky voice. _"Do we have a leak? No, it is impossible that we could have one."_

"Relax Konan. Anyone with a good spy network would have found out about us eventually. Madara Uchiha must be working with The Saviour and passed the information on when we agreed to meet him. So you must know that my name is Pain then. Are you going to tell us what this is about or not?"

"I am going to tell you…Nagato." The Saviour grinned again as the first figure, Pain or Nagato's rippled eyes widened in shock. "You see your group and my, shall we say Organisation, have a common goal. And I am sure you know the saying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." If you join us we will achieve our goal completely."

Nagato looked suspiciously at The Saviour after his statement. "Then why do we have to join your Organisation?"

"Because if we were to join we would just be planning to capture the Bijū and would end up destroying years of planning. If you join us, you could carry on your part but we would organise our part of the plan to use the Bijū effectively. Plus Madara, who is really in charge of the Akatsuki, is already part of us. We just need the rest of you on board." The Saviour replied.

"We will use the Bijū effectively anyway. We do not need you to help us or Madara." Nagato said sternly and was just about to cut the connection when The Saviour spoke again.

"You wish to use them for war and to threaten the world into peace. I would use them as an actual weapon but not against the world. But against something far more dangerous."

"And what is that then?" Konan spoke softly.

The Saviour smiled as suddenly The Saviour's eyes glowed and connected with both Nagato and Konan's eyes as they suddenly had a look of horror on their face. "It would be easier if I showed you. Now open your eyes and your minds to me."

* * *

Naruto just kept storming ahead, trying to put as much distance between himself and his teammates as quickly as possible. Growling he fired some bolts towards some trees as he passed them by. He knew they would not do any damage but it made him feel a little better regardless. He knew getting angry with his so called teammates over something as silly as not listening but he always believed that not listening can get you killed in the field. Then Kurama spoke to him again. **"Kit. You have to remember that both of them have not been trained like you have. It will take them time."**

"_I know Kurama. It is just…"_

"**You think everyone who will get close to you will betray you. You won't know unless you open up. If someone betrays you then you kick their ass." **Kurama said with a somewhat sadistic smile on his face.

"_That is always your answer." _Naruto said with a genuine smile.

Kurama was about to respond when suddenly the area around him got misty. Naruto growled suddenly before calming himself down. He could feel that this mist laced with Chakra and decided to send out a quick Radar Pulse to try and see. As quick as he sent one out he saw someone close to him ready to strike and quickly rolled to the side to avoid the overhead strike of the attacker's sword as it struck the ground. Naruto readied himself for another attack when the mist became thinker then before as the attacker spoke in a gruff voice. "How did you see me?"

Grinning Naruto spoke back, "A good Ninja never reveals his tricks." Naruto looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from before summoning his Gigawatt Blade on his right arm.

"No matter then. You won't be able to dodge next time." Naruto was having a hard time pinpointing the voice as it sounded like it was coming from every direction. "Eight points…larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys and heart. Now then, which will be my attack points?" Naruto sent out another Radar Pulse but found that it was that misty he could pick nothing up. Before Naruto could react to the second attack the sound of metal clashing caught his attention making him turn to look to his side.

"Yo Naruto."

"Wolf-San?" Naruto shook himself out of his shock at what just happened before moving away from them and Kakashi pushed the attacker back before moving beside Naruto. _"I can't believe I let him get the jump on me."_

"Naruto, do not beat yourself up about this. You have not trained against someone who can use any Mist Jutsu. Plus he is a powerful Missing Nin from Kirigakure. Please protect Tazuna with Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said getting into a Taijutsu stance while holding a Kunai in his right hand.

Naruto nodded looking and finding his team and the client nearby and moved towards them as his blade slowly dispersed. "Damn. What a waste of energy. Ok you old drunk stay close."

"Well, if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi. I was wondering how a Gaki like that could manage to survive my Hidden Mist and Silent Killing Technique." The Missing Nin said as he stood across from Kakashi resting his sword on his shoulder. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his sword to. He wore baggy pants with a striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist. I am surprised you are here to be honest. I guess I am going to have to go all out." Kakashi spoke as he lifted his head band, uncovering his left eye to reveal a Sharingan eye.

"A Sharingan, but how?" Sasuke was surprised. He knew Kakashi's nickname but he thought it was just rumours but this was proof. He had to find out how his Sensei had an eye from his clan.

"Bringing out the Sharingan right at the start? Well I must say I am honored that you would grace me with your Sharingan so quickly, but that means I will have to fight all out as well."

* * *

Nagato and Konan had been released from The Saviour's strange eyes. Their image still just stood still but their faces had a look of horror on them. "You saw everything didn't you? I see it every single second of every single day and it haunts me even though I have seen those images hundreds of times."

"Was that real?" Nagato asked.

"Some yes. It is the future if you carry on with your current plan without joining us. I promise you this world will burn and die. But if you join us and help us we can stop it from happening."

"We…will join you." Konan spoke while breathless. She just wanted the images out of her head.

"Yes we will join to stop the world from falling. We will help you any way we can. The Akatsuki is under your command completely." Nagato said softly.

"Thank you. For now keep planning to capture the Jinchūriki. I will contact you when you are ready to meet the rest of us." Nagato and Konan nodded before their images faded away slowly.

"That went well." Itachi said as he walked towards The Saviour. Despite his status as an infamous shinobi, Itachi's appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze. He had black hair with bangs that framed his face, and a low-tied ponytail which reached down into his upper back but was obscured by the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak he wore which was black with red clouds and a red lining on the inside of the cloak. Itachi's most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. He wore a slashed Konoha forehead protector. He also wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace which had three metal rings. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for Vermilion.

"I never expected you to use your sight on them though. From the look in their eyes I am glad I joined straight away." A new voice spoke as he stepped forward and stood beside Itachi. He was a very tall and muscular shinobi, even taller than Itachi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He wore dark-purple nail polish and also a modified version of Kirigakure's forehead protector with a scratch on the metal, which covered his ears. He wore an Akatsuki cloak exactly the same as Itachi and his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for _South_ which was yellow in colour.

"Well Kisame, unlike you who has a very open mind, Nagato has a very closed minded view on the world and only his plan would work. All I needed to do was open his eyes and show him another way." The Saviour said softly with a smile at the strange man known as Kisame.

Before anyone else could speak another voice announced itself, which had two tones to it a slightly higher tone and one that was very deep, that sounded like it was coming from the room itself. "Have they gone?"

"Yes Zetsu, they have left." Itachi spoke as a third figure, known as Zetsu, appeared in the room from the floor. "How goes the information gathering?"

"Very well Itachi. I have all the information you requested Saviour-Sama." Zetsu said as he stood in front of The Saviour. Zetsu was easily distinguished by the two large Venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. He had short green hair, yellow eyes and also his body has two different coloured halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black. Under his Akatsuki cloak, Zetsu wore blue pants and sandals. He also has both legs wrapped in bandages. Unlike White Zetsu, who possesses human-like facial features and a proper eye, Black Zetsu shows no visible orifices at all and only his iris is visible. Black Zetsu also has white dots along the edges of his body where the two halves meet; these are not flat markings, but rather protrude from his body, like little white bumps. White Zetsu also has unusually rounded teeth. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his right little finger bearing the kanji for _Boar_ and was green in colour.

"Very good Zetsu. Let's see what you have." The Saviour's eyes connected with Zetsu's eyes as the memories on the mission passed over. "Excellent work. Keep following Naruto exactly how you are but also be warned. We will be releasing Project Alpha sooner than expected. Also contact Madara for me. I wish to see him." Zetsu nodded before disappearing into the floor again.

"Project Alpha? Already?" Itachi asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Are you sure that it is wise?"

"I am sure. Naruto's powers are growing very quickly in a very short space of time. We need to see if this is affecting him in any way and weakening him at all."

"But this could kill the kid!" Kisame said loudly trying to get across to The Saviour that it was a bad idea.

"I know Kisame."

"THEN WHY RELEASE PROJECT ALPHA EARLIER THEN PLANNED!"

The Saviour turned and looked at Kisame before speaking again. "A little thing called hope Kisame. You should try it sometime."

"Why would you need to hope Saviour-Sama? You can see the future." Itachi spoke quietly to try to keep things calm.

"Out of all the possibilities, he survives in half of them. And before you ask it would be better for him if we release it now. It will make him stronger then releasing it on him later."

* * *

The sound of metal striking metal echoed around area as Kakashi moved back from a powerful strike that Zabuza had unleashed on him readying himself again for another attack. However he never had a chance to breathe as Zabuza quickly struck again. Kakashi quickly blocked with his Kunai before using everything he had to push him back and tried to strike a killing blow but Zabuza managed to duck under the attack and tried slashing upward with his sword. Kakashi using his Sharingan managed to dodge the attack at the very last second and stabbed the Mist Nin in the neck on his left side. But what shocked him was that Zabuza turned into water.

"Behind you." Zabuza suddenly attacked Kakashi from behind has his attack hit home cleaving the Jōnin Sensei in two, separating the legs from the body causing Kakashi to turn into water as well. "A Water Clone? But how?"

"A good ninja never reveals his tricks." Kakashi said appearing a good distance away.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi but turn his glance to Naruto who had said the same thing not too long ago. Tightening his grip on his sword, he moved to close the gap between him and Kakashi and swung his sword at him trying to cleave him in two.

Naruto watched as Kakashi attacked, parried and dodged Zabuza and his sword as Zabuza did exactly the same. He was currently in a predicament with his thoughts. He knew he had to protect the client as that was the mission and his current job but he also knew that Kakashi was currently having trouble with the enemy and needed help. Before he could choose what to do he saw Kakashi deliver a sweeping kick to try and trip up Zabuza who jumped over the kick and swung his sword down hard. Kakashi blocked it with his kunai but the force of the attack pushed Kakashi into the water behind him. "WOLF-SAN GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

Zabuza however had already moved behind Kakashi, finished his hand seals and shouted, "Water Prison Jutsu!" The next thing Kakashi felt was Water surrounding and encasing him in a ball, restricting his movements, as Zabuza placed his hand inside to keep the Jutsu active as a water clone appeared in front of him. "Now then I guess I can let me clone deal with your brats and the target."

Kakashi sighed before seeing Naruto move to stand opposite Zabuza's clone. "Naruto what do you think…?"

"Relax Wolf-San. Besides…" Naruto suddenly had electricity sparking from him as he dropped into his fighting stance and smirked, "…I know I can beat him and free you."

"You got guts kid, I will give you that. But when I was your age my hands were already stained with blood." The Clone said as he gripped his sword. "My village named me The Demon of the Hidden Mist because I killed over one hundred students who were all partaking in the final exam, a series of death matches between graduating students, when I was not even an Academy Student myself."

Naruto looked at him before chuckling lightly. "I guess we are both demons then." Zabuza looked strangely at Naruto as did his teammates and their client before he spoke again. "Two years ago I was tricked into killing an entire village…Araganegakure, The Hidden Ore Village! I ended up killing an entire village with a single device!" Naruto suddenly had a look in his eye that made him seem more sadistic as his electricity arced even more. "And because of that I have these powers which I will use to kill you!"

Zabuza had a look of shock on his face as did everyone else excluding Kakashi as one thought went through Zabuza's head. _"This kid destroyed a village! Just who is he?" _Shaking the thought out of his head he steeled himself and readied his blade and Naruto moved forward to attack, his hands sparking.

* * *

And that is it for now. So might as well get on with Reviewer Responces:

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: **Thank you for saying that. You always review and I am thankful for that.

**The Storm13: **I talked to you over PM and if you do see any, then PM me as soon as and I will sort them out as quickly as possible. Also this is being posted at about 5pm not 5am this time lol.

**Wolfone10:** Thank you for saying that. That makes me happy.

**Assassinstar: **Here is the update lol.

**Have a Little Feith: **I honestly like you're thinking but the only thing I can safely say is anyone within reason could be The Saviour. Naruto and the Genin are excluded.

And finally a stupid response from a stupid person:

**Flameus: **All I say to you is this…Go and crawl back under your little rock and stay there because you are not needed. Sorry but you did not review a chapter but a comment made to another reviewer and you insulted my intelligence. That is a big big BIG NO in my book. Also you have no idea where this story is going to go. I do so do NOT talk about things thinking you know about it when you do not. UNDERSTAND?!

Here are Naruto's Powers so far for those of you that have not played the inFAMOUS games:

**Lightning/Electric Bolt:** Lighting/Electric Bolt is Naruto's basic attack. It damages a single target, and does only moderate damage. The best part is that it uses no power, so it has unlimited ammunition. This move can be influenced by Naruto's emotions and become Light or Dark and is unlocked to the first of each Light and Dark Versions.

**Light versions:**

**Righteous Blow (Guardian):** Restores a moderate amount of energy each time Naruto successfully hit an enemy. **Unlocked**

_**Dark Version:**_

_**Sadistic Blow (Thug):**_ Defeated enemies have a change of triggering an electric explosion before dying. **Unlocked**

**Shockwave:**Shockwave is a short range push that affects all the enemies in front of Naruto. It is especially effective on buildings where he can push enemies off the side and let them fall to their deaths. When used on the ground, it will push an enemy over, but won't usually kill them. Naruto will either want to finish the job with another power or restrain them before they get back up. This move can be influenced by Naruto's emotions and become Light or Dark and is unlocked to the first of each Light and Dark Versions.

**Light Versions:**

**Guardian:** People caught in the blast temporarily float in the air. **Unlocked**

_**Dark Versions:**_

_**Thug:**_ People and objects caught in the core of the blast get electrified. **Unlocked**

**Electric Drain:** Electric Drain recharges Naruto's energy and heals him. Anything that has electricity running through it, Naruto can drain. This move is not influenced by Naruto's emotions (except for colour) and is already at Rank 2.

**Rank 1:** Increases the speed of electricity drain. **Unlocked**

**Rank 2:** Automatically recharge energy by grinding on electrified wires. **Unlocked**

**Polarity Wall:** Polarity Wall is a shield. This move is not influenced by Naruto's emotions (except for colour) and is already fully unlocked.

**Rank 1:** Restores a small amount of energy every time a projectile is blocked. **Unlocked**

**Rank 2:** Increases the wall size to shield himself and anyone standing next to him. **Unlocked**

**Gigawatt Blades:** Naruto forms blades of pure energy around each of his hands or doubles the size and has it around one hand. They cause massive amounts of damage when used as a melee attack. This technique channels a large high concentration of electricity to Naruto's hands that is so great it becomes visible. Once the technique is completed, Naruto charges forward and thrusts the blades into the target killing the target instantly if the target is relatively weak otherwise it will leave them severely injured. They are one-use weapons and must be re-triggered every time he uses them on an enemy unless he has both on the same hand then he can use it twice before he needs to re-trigger them. The cost it consumes is three battery cores making it the one of the most draining of his powers. They will also be deactivated with time if he does not use it on someone. This move is not influenced by Naruto's emotions (except for colour) and is already fully unlocked.

**Rank 1:** Increased melee damage. **Unlocked**

**Rank 2:** Further increased melee damage. **Unlocked**

**Rank 3:** Maximum melee damage. **Unlocked**

**Arc Restraint:** Arc Restraint is used to capture wounded enemies and costs nothing to use. Doing so will allow Naruto to start finding peace with himself unless he was enraged beforehand or during it. If he is in a rage when he uses this, he can use Arc restraint and then kill them for an Execution allowing his rage to build up more. This move is not influenced by Naruto's emotions (except for colour) and is unlocked.

**Precision:** Precision is a bit like a sniper rifle. When activated, Naruto's vision can zoom in and out and time slows down for him but to everyone else his speed increases making him a blur. Naruto's eyes get what look like crosshairs over the top of his pupils. When he fires, it fires a high-damage shot. It has very long range, but uses a lot of energy to activate, uses energy over time and uses extra energy to fire shots off making it the most draining power Naruto has at the moment. Precision does not have any upgrades but Lightning/Electric Bolt's upgrades affect it. This move can be influenced by Naruto's emotions through Lightning/Electric Bolt and is unlocked.

**Radar Pulse:** Naruto can use this to find electrical devices or detect people hidden as well as tell if they are friend or foe, almost like how some bats use Sonar to see in the dark, by sending out a pulse of energy from his body. When Naruto uses Psychic Vision on a human corpse, it can be used to detect the echo Naruto sees ether being someone related to the recently deceased or the killer to track them down.

Now that this chapter is done I can work on my other stories more now and finish their chapters quicker now. I am back with a vengeance and I will finish all my stories including my planned ones.

Until next time

Reven of Darkness


End file.
